


Health

by Applefallarchive



Series: Rebuild [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Hiatus, M/M, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Good!" Patrick smiles, clapping his hands. "Then you can help me bleach my hair." Andy raises his eyebrows and puts his book aside.





	Health

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can't stop writing andtrick fluff. Andtrick is so great honestly like!?

"How you feeling today?" A soft voice asks. Andy looks up to look at Patrick, looking down at him with wide beautiful eyes. He looks a little concerned, but has a faint smile on his face, and Andy is so in love with him.

Andy shrugs. He's doing all right. They've seen a therapist recently, and they've discovered Andy is in fact depressed. Ever since Patrick had talked to him, he's known, but now he's on meds. They're beginning to help, and Andy's feeling more okay with every passing day. "I'm okay." Andy says honestly, looking up at Patrick.

"Good!" Patrick smiles, clapping his hands. "Then you can help me bleach my hair." Andy raises his eyebrows and puts his book aside. He hadn't thought his boyfriend was being serious about the whole bleaching his hair thing.

Patrick's looking quite differently recently. It's been almost a year since the hiatus began, and he's like a different person. He's lost weight, and he's become tiny, his hair falling into his eyes with how long it's getting. "Wanna look more like a twink?" Andy chuckles, stretching out. Andy's changed too. He's been working out to clear his mind, and it's definitely showing with the muscle he's packing on. 

"I am not a twink!" Patrick protests, crossing his arms and pouting. He totally is, though. He always has been, especially now though. "And besides, it's for solo stuff. If I'm gonna do my own album I want it to be new and shiny, kinda like me?" Patrick explains, sitting down in Andy's lap. 

Andy laughs and rests his hands lightly on Patrick's hips, careful not to press on the bruises hidden under his clothing. "Total twink. I'll do it." Andy tells him, kissing him gently. Patrick smiles into the kiss and when he breaks away he gives Andy a big smile. "Why so different, though?" 

Patrick shrugs and bites down on his lip, thinking. "Well... You know I wasn't healthy. And I look at you and you're this beacon of fitness and you know, at first, I wanted to look good 'cause like... I didn't look good. But now I really wanna be healthy, you know?" Patrick says, looking a little embarrassed. Andy kisses him gently, a little sad Patrick thought he didn't look good. 

"You're always gorgeous, babe." Andy tells him seriously when he pulls away, eyes on his. Patrick blushes and Andy loves that, loves that he can make him blush so easily. "And if you're bleaching your hair, I'm growing a beard."

Patrick's eyes light up. "Okay! You'll look good with one." He says, laughing a little. "Wonder how beard burn feels." Andy laughs and shakes his head, because of course Patrick would ask /that/.

"You'll have to find out." Andy says, and begins to kiss down his neck. Patrick laughs happily and Andy feels love rush through him. Patrick's laugh and Patrick's kisses are as good a medicine as actual medicine, Andy thinks.

He's so lucky to have him.


End file.
